Welcome to My World
by Irish Girl1
Summary: When three firends enter their favorite game will they ever get to leave? Or will fate contorl thier lives!
1. Chapter 1 The Game

Welcome To My World  
Chapter 1 The Game  
  
Three best friends lived in Kansas, Oklahoma. The brunet was named Rachel, she was smart, friendly, kind, and generous. The lighter Brunet although her hair appeared a dark blonde was named Jewel, a shy, sweet, innocent, and loving person. The Chocolate Blonde was named Dana, she was mysterious, outgoing, friendly, and a bit of an outcast. All three best, best friends no matter what. Rachel and Dana both received Kingdom Hearts that year for Christmas, but Jewels didn't. No matter Julie came over and played on Rachel's Kingdom Hearts game. This year Rachel wanted to have a New Year's Eve party and of course Julie and Dana excepted. The party is in one day and the girls just can't wait. Let us join them on a phone conversation.  
  
"I'm soooo excited about tomorrow night!" Dana squealed on the phone.  
  
"Me too! What are we going to do?" Asked Jewels.  
  
"Of course stay up!" Rachel laughed.  
  
"And movies!" Dana added.  
  
"How about some delicious snacks? Huh? Huh?" Julie joked. The girls laughed.  
  
"It will be great." Rachel said calming down from her laughter.  
  
"You know what would make it better?" Asked Dana.  
  
The girls grew silent as if someone would whisper the answer ever so quietly. "KH!" Dana busted causing both Rachel and Julie to jump.  
  
"KH???" Asked Julie confused beyond reason  
  
"Yeah, Kingdom Hearts, baka!" Dana joked back at Jewels.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Julie clapped.  
  
"Dana, chores!" Dana's mom could be heard in the back.  
  
"Coming mom! Gotta go guys, bye." A click allowed Julie and Rachel to know Dana was gone.  
  
"So, KH, popcorn, movies, and games. Sounds great! I gotta pack Rach, bye!" Julie hung up.  
  
"K." Rachel said even though Julie hung up. Rachel swung off her bed and went to go on the Internet to search fanfiction for an awesome story to read.  
  
Rachel and the Internet were always together. It was like you couldn't have on or the other. She found an Inyuasha story about a girl getting sucked into the TV and being in the world. She loved fics like that. Fantasy and romance were her middle name. She read and review and disconnected. 'Well its 10:00 o'clock guess it's a night.' Rachel shut off her computer and went down her plain hall to her baby yellow colored bedroom. She covered in her warmest blanket and stared at all her horse pics on her wall. She loved horses.  
  
Dana was a late night and early morning person. She was like a never-ending clock. She just turned on her computer and went to her favorite web group, AnimeHearts. You got to choose a character and play in a virtual world. She was known as Asuiki on there and had red hair that braided down past her shoulders. Once Dana unlocked a world she called it a night.  
  
Jewels was fast asleep already. She was curl into a tiny ball in her pony blanket, which was extremely warm.  
  
The next morning Dana had woken first followed by Jewel and Rachel. They all got on the Internet and on to MSN chat. Dana IM Rachel first and Rachel invited Julie to the group. That lasted till 1:00P.M. and then Dana's mom had to take her shopping and Jewels had to go for her horseback riding lessons, while Rachel prepared the house. At 9:00 Dana and Julie arrived at Rachel's house.  
  
"Hey guys!" Rachel yelled out the door.  
  
"Hey, bye mom!" Dana and Julie yelled in unison.  
  
"Come on its freezing!" Rachel shivered. Julie and Dana trotted inside. The house was full of balloons, popcorn, games, and movies.  
  
"Here." Rachel took Julie and Dana's bags and coats into her room. She came out seconds later, "What do you wanna do first?" Asked Rachel.  
  
"Play kingdom hearts!" Both of them shouted.  
  
"A New game!" Dana commented.  
  
"Alright!" Rachel flipped on the game and put in the KH CD. "I go first." Rachel said hugging the controller.  
  
"Fine." Dana sighed.  
  
"Die heartless!" Rachel shouted as she battled Sora's shadow. "Die!" She sliced it and it began another movie clip.  
  
~ Like so far? I do. ~ 


	2. Chapter 2 ZAPPED

Welcome to My World  
Chapter 2 ZAPPED  
  
Boom A loud sound of Thunder made the girls jump. Rachel, Julie, and Dana watched the clip closely.  
  
"I'll race you!" Kairi's voice could be heard.  
  
"You kidding right?" Riku's too.  
  
"Kairi does that hiccup and laugh thing her." Rachel sighed as Kairi ran down the beach.  
  
* Boom * Thunder shock, but once it started it didn't stop. The girls screamed in unison.  
  
"Rachel what's happening!" Dana screamed as she covered her ears. The house went dark, real dark. Pitch black.  
  
Rachel felt her ground move out beneath her and felt as though hit a hard glass. Julie felt the same except she felt as though she was eating sand. Dana felt the ground leave, and can crashing into sand. All to tired to move rolled on their backs, and slept...  
  
Rachel opened her eyes to see a boy with brown hair spiked up leaning over her. Rachel sat up stunned smacking heads with the boy. Rachel grabbed her head and wen to the ground. "That really hurt." She sat back up away from his head.  
  
"Who are you?" The boy asked giving her his hand.  
  
"Depends who wants to know?" Rachel focused her eyes taking his hand.  
  
"Me, I guess." He smiled. "Whoa." He struggle to hold his balance, Rachel sat back down on the floor.  
  
Three stones appear one with a sword, a wand, and a shield hanging above it. Rachel watched in amaze and snapped her head to the boy, "SORA?"  
  
~ That is probably the shortest chapter I'll ever write. But none of them will be long. ~ 


	3. Chapter 3 Let's Meet

Welcome to my World  
Chapter 3 Let's Meet  
  
"Yes, but how...how do you know my name?" Sora puzzled at Rachel.  
  
"This can't be! No this is a dream! A nightmare!" Rachel kept hitting herself in the head.  
  
"I can assure you I'm 100% real." Sora helped Rachel up, "I never caught your name?"  
  
"Rachel." Rachel relaxed if this was a dream then it wouldn't hurt to play along.  
  
"I suppose I must choose." Sora walked over to the shield. "This."  
  
"Now what power will you give up?" A mysterious Voice in the air asked.  
  
Sora jumped down off of the rock that held the shield and sacrificed the Sword. The rocks began to shake and rumble. Rachel and Sora stood side by side and the glass broke letting them fall and be guided to yet another platform. A heartless appeared in front of Rachel and Sora, Sora's shield appeared in Sora's and Rachel's hand. The heartless jumped at them... Sora took it down.  
  
~ You all know what happens during that thing so Let us go over to Julie and Dana. ~  
  
Julie opened her eyes to see a crystal clear sky above them. She sat up in shock. She looked around to see a bridge, shack, waterfall, and a whole lot of trees. 'This can't be' She thought. "DANA! Wake up!" Julie shook Dana.  
  
* Smack * Dana gave Julie a good one on the nose. She sat up, "Oh, Julie I'm sorry if I had realized..." Julie signaled Dana to stop.  
  
"Look round." Julie told Dana and waited for a reply.  
  
"Jewels, please tell me this is a bad dream." Dana looked in realizing.  
  
"I doubt it, the storm."  
  
"So we are really in Kingdom hearts?" At first it was fear, but now more interest.  
  
"Hello!" Kairi smiled behind them.  
  
"AHHH!" Julie and Dana both jumped a little over 10 feet in the air.  
  
" * Giggles * I didn't mean to frighten you." She smiled.  
  
"Its ok, I guess." Julie stared at the sand.  
  
"Do you know how we got here?" Dana stood up.  
  
"Well, there was a really bad storm and here you are. Come on, you need to meet Riku and Sora." Kairi lead the way towards the shack when they spotted Sora and Rachel asleep.  
  
"Rach!" Julie and Dana took off towards them.  
  
~ To Rachel and Sora ~  
  
"UH oh!" Sora's shield and Rachel's disappeared. A huge Shadow glared at them and two portal of darkness began to form, trapping them.  
  
"Don't be afraid..." The voice returned "...and remember you have the mightiest weapon of..." Now growing in strength "...Your heart." It fades out as Sora and Rachel disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Wake up! Get up you lazy bums." Kairi looked from Rachel to Sora.  
  
"Ahhh!" Sora sat up quickly followed by Rachel.  
  
"I knew I found you (Sora) down here snoozing on the beach." Kairi's eyes glittered in the sun.  
  
"No there was this huge black thing and it swallowed me up... ouch!" Kairi had hit Sora in the head.  
  
"Are you still dreaming?" She asked, "We have new comers." Kairi motioned to Julie, Dana , and Rachel. Who were now living a virtual nightmare.  
  
"You! You were in my dream, your names Rachel." Sora looked at Rachel.  
  
"I..." Rachel began, but was caught of by Kairi.  
  
"Sora, you're going to scare them off." She whispered to him.  
  
"Scare them to where?" Riku came walking in with a log under his arm and tossed it on Sora, "So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He sat down next to Sora.  
  
The three sat in silence, "Can we have a moment?" Dana politely, but quickly scooted Rachel and Julie to the side.  
  
"There is no way we could be sharing the same dream." Dana assumed.  
  
"So this is real. Can we get hurt?" Rachel asked as she agreed.  
  
"Yes, of course!" Julie yelled at Rachel.  
  
"And no one is there to press the restart button, so we can't die!" Dana put her hand in, "We stick together."  
  
"Through all thick and thin." Rachel put her hand in.  
  
"And darkness and light." Julie put her hand in.  
  
They turned to Kairi, Sora, and Riku. They motioned for them to lead the way. Kairi showed them to a room in a tree house, "Sorry we can't give you all real rooms." She smiled.  
  
"It is ok." Rachel assured taking the blankets from Kairi and passing then to every one.  
  
"Really." Dana smiled.  
  
"OK, well I have to be going, see you all tomorrow." Kairi left the room.  
  
The three tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. Who could sleep when you're in a game! Or are they?  
  
* Crack * a bolt of lighting made all three jump. "Oh no." Dana said.  
  
"The storm in the game. It is what separated Riku, Sora, and Kairi." Rachel gasped.  
  
"We can't be!" Julie began t panic.  
  
"And we won't, but we need to help Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Maybe we can stop Kairi from losing her heart and Riku becoming evil." Dana jumped up followed by Rachel and Julie and out the door.  
  
Into the raging storm.  
  
~ Will the girls succeed or is their faith already sealed? ~ 


	4. Chapter 4 Fate

Welcome to my World  
Chapter 4 Fate  
  
The storm blew the girls hair almost blinding them. They ran onto the beach. Dana felt an impact with another body.  
  
"Sora!" She looked up.  
  
"Dana, Rachel, Julie. Have any of you seen Kairi or Riku?" He asked helping Dana up.  
  
"No we were looking for you!" Rachel shouted over the wind.  
  
Sora looked disappointed and then spotted Riku on the island rock across from the bridge. He eagerly ran over to the shack with the girls close behind. Rachel stopped as the others went in.  
  
"Kairi?" Rachel whispered to herself as she stared at the secret place. "Kairi!" Running, remembering that Kairi had lost her heart by the time Sora got there.  
  
Julie, Dana, and Sora ran up the steps and across the bridge.  
  
"Riku have you seen Kairi?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sora, it has come! Our chance to leave!" Riku grinned.  
  
"No Riku!" Julie shouted, "Don't think that!" Knowing his fate was too much.  
  
"Rachel?" Dana noticed Rachel gone. "Kairi! Rachel!" Dana jumped off the bridge followed by Julie and Sora.  
  
They made a mad dash to the secret place avoiding heartless popping up. When they reached it Sora, Dana , and Julie were in shock and fear. Both Rachel and Kairi turned slowly around eyes drowsy.  
  
"NO!" Julie and Dana said in unison.  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
"Their hearts..." Dana went to say, but the door flew open sending them flying out of there. When they managed to find their feet the Shadow Giant showed up.  
  
"Here we go again!" Sora drew his keybalde.  
  
"And us without weapons." Dana smiled at Jewels.  
  
Jewels and Dana watched as Sora destroy the Shadow, the black cloud above began to suck everyone in. There was no use fighting it, so the three got sucked up.  
  
Dana opened her eyes about the same time as Sora to see Pluto in front of them.  
  
"What a crazy Dream." Sora went to go back to sleep, but Pluto jumped on him, "wait this is real!" Sora jumped up. "Dana, do you know what happen? Where are we?"  
  
"Another world. Traverse Town." Dana recognized the alley instantly.  
  
"Come on." Sora and Dana ran after Pluto into the Weapon shop (or whatever it is) to see Cid.  
  
"Hello can I...Oh it is just two kids." Cid sighed.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Sora ran over tot he counter.  
  
"Hey easy." Cid smiled, "Listen 'm looking for my friends."  
  
"And I the same." Dana walked behind Sora.  
  
"Other kids huh? Sorry, but I'll keep and eye out. Hey so you know you can come here if you two ever get into trouble." Cid went back to work.  
  
Dana stood in shock, Rachel lost her heart like Kairi, so Jewels must be with Riku. We never knew what happen to Kairi and Riku during this stage of the game, I hope their safe, Dana thought as they walked out. They went up the steps and into the 2ND district. Heartless popped a circle around.  
  
"Back to the weapon shop." Dodging heartless Sora and Dana ran for the shop. No one can press continue.  
  
They ran I breathing heavy, but went out instantly.  
  
"Hey!" Sora and Dana froze hearing Leon, though Sora didn't know who it was. "A kid?"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Jeez Sora has a problem with being called a kid.  
  
"Never mind, now let's see that keyblade." Leon walked forward.  
  
Sora grabbed Dana's hand and the turned the alley. Should I tell Sora? Dana wondered, She knew Leon was good. No I better let it play out. A fireball flew just missing Dana, then again. Sora went to attack Leon, but was hit by a fireball. Sora passed out. Dana smiled at Leon.  
  
~ Hey this would be hard if you were in this situation huh? ~ 


	5. Chapter 5 It begins as it ends

Welcome to my World  
Chapter 5 It Begins as it ends  
  
~ In the Green Room ~  
  
"Wake up!" Yuffie leaned over Sora.  
  
"Huh? I'm so glad you're ok Kairi." Sora gazed into Yuffie eyes.  
  
"Kairi who you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Yuffie said.  
  
"Sora you ok?" Dana sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"Ouch." Sora grabbed the back of his head.  
  
"What's going on?" Sora demanded, "The keyblade?" Sora looked at the keyblade next to Leon.  
  
"Yeah about that..." Yuffie started. "We had to get it away from you it turns out that is how the heartless were tracking you!"  
  
"Heartless?" Sora asked.  
  
"Those without Hearts." Dana commented.  
  
"Yeah, they fear the keyblade, so they want your heart." Yuffie explained.  
  
Leon held the keyblade up and it appeared in Sora's hand.  
  
"Well, I didn't ask for this." Sora looked at the blade.  
  
"The keyblade chooses it master and it choose you." Yuffie smiled.  
  
"So tough luck!" Leon said not looking at Sora.  
  
"Have you ever heard of Ansem?" Yuffie asked.  
  
~ In red room ~  
  
"Ansem?" Asked Goofy.  
  
"Ansem was a great and wonderful ruler of our time he was studying the heartless."  
  
~ Back to green room ~  
  
"When he just disappeared." Yuffie explained.  
  
"I see, but I never her of him." Sora said.  
  
"His reports could give us a clue to what is going on, but they are scattered world from world." Leon looked down at Sora and Dana.  
  
"What about our friends." Dana stood up.  
  
"Perhaps here, or another world." Yuffie smiled, "You'll find them."  
  
We better and fast, who knows what happen to Riku and Kairi right now...  
  
"R u ok?" Sora broke Dana's gaze into endless space.  
  
"uh huh."  
  
"Come on in the other room is the other visitors." Yuffie began to walk. "LEON!" A heartless appeared in front of Yuffie.  
  
"Yuffie go! Sora come on!" Leon chased the heartless out onto the streets. Sora and Dana followed.  
  
"Come on Sora!" Dana lead Sora to the third district.  
  
~ Up above them ~  
  
A Heartless appears, "Hey do ya think these are the heartless guys." Goofy puts up his shield.  
  
"Let's go get em Goofy!"  
  
~ Both come screaming down landing on Dana and Sora ~  
  
"Ouch!" Sora said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"The key!' Goofy and Donald said in unison.  
  
"Yes, yes pretty Key, no get off!" Dana urged Goofy and Donald.  
  
Once they did the ground began to shake, and tons of heartless pops up. They were destroyed quickly by them, but then the real challenged came, the boss appeared.  
  
~ Great, Dana here, me with no weapon and my "favorite" Monster in the game popped up. Oh Sora let me hide behind you, if u die I can still get out right? Right! Oh boy, what ahs happened to us? Rach, Jewels hold on. ~ 


	6. Continuing on

Welcome to my World  
Chapter 6 Continuing on...  
  
~ Hey umm nothing to say... ...~  
  
"Come on!" Goofy yelled charging at the large robot Heartless.  
  
Charge it with what? Dana thought watching the others attacking, "Sora watch the feet!"  
  
The feet had unattached themselves and were spinning at Sora, no wait they were heading for Dana!  
  
"Oh Great!" Dana turned and began running, Sora caught up quickly.  
  
"You could help!" Sora said.  
  
"Sure, and what scratch him to death?" Dana breathed heavily.  
  
Sora just glare and the two separated at the corner, "perfect!" Dana said still running, The feet like me She thought, I need a weapon! Dana looked, but nothing was anywhere, Nothing useful!  
  
Dana turned to see Donald final destroying the hands, but the feet weren't heading back! "That's it! I reached my boiling point!" Dana turned to face them, Might as well try something! Dana put her hands in the shape of a gun, We did get zapped in a game, y not try some anime powers. Large blue swirls formed around Dana, Now. "Spirit Gun!" A large amount of blue light flew from her finer directly at the monster destroying its feet. There! Dana smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Donald and Goofy destroyed the body and Sora just kind of caught his breath. The heart floated out of the heartless, "Finally." Dana sighed, breathing heavily.  
  
"Wanna explain the light thing?" Sora jogged over to her.  
  
"Luck!" Dana smiled.  
  
Sora just sighed and began walking away. "Come on!" He motioned Dana to come with him over to Donald and Goofy.  
  
"Hiya!" Dana smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Goofy!" Goofy put his hand in.  
  
"Donald!" Putting his hand in.  
  
"Sora!" Sora putting his hand in.  
  
"Dana!" Dana putting her hand in.  
  
"One for all and all for one!" Goofy smiled.  
  
~ Over to Riku (This is my made up idea) ~  
  
"Ouch...That hurt, huh?" Riku sat up and looked to his side to see Julie lying passed out still. "Hey? Hello? HEY!"  
  
Julie flew up.  
  
"R u ok?" Riku asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Jewels answered half a sleep.  
  
"Hmm...Where r we?" Riku stood up looking at the great castle before them.  
  
"Hollow Bastion..." Julie whispered.  
  
"What?" Riku asked.  
  
"Nothing, Do you think we gotta go in?" Jewels said.  
  
"We should Riku said." Walking.  
  
Julie sighed, Great! Just great.   
  
~ Hey Julie here, Great I'm with Riku, Evil ring a bell? What happen to him, is this it? Did we change the game at all? Where' Rachel, and her heart...what about Dana? Did she get end up with Sora, or is she alone? I can't let Riku become Evil! But how? ~ 


	7. Chapter 7 Surprises

Welcome To World  
Chapter 7 Julie's evil!!  
  
Please note that my current emotions are put into this fic. Disclaimer I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts, or Inyuasha but what a gift they would be!   
  
Sora, Dana, Goofy, and Donald walked into the first district.(they will be referred to as the group)  
  
"Listen Sora, take this." Leon gave Sora a potion.  
  
"And this." Yuffie handed Sora 1,000 munny.  
  
"Thanks guys." Sora smiled.  
  
"Come on let's go!" Donald led them out.  
  
"Wait!" Dana stopped, "I'm going to stay, Kairi or Riku may come here." Dana smiled all knowing too well that they wouldn't.  
  
"Ok. Let's go!" Sora led them out.  
  
Leon turned towards Dana, "You're going need this. He tossed a thin sword at Dana, she caught it easily.  
  
Dana walked over into the third district. "Julie, where r u?"  
  
"Right here." A dark voice came from the shadows. Julie walked out. With Riku behind her.  
  
"Riku? Jewels!" At first Dana went to run over, but a tingle feeling went up he spin. Wind picked up around them. "J?"  
  
"Yes? Like my new look?" Julie was dressed in a black jacket and pants her hair tied back straight.  
  
"What happened? No...Riku...Julie snap out of it! This isn't who you really are!" Dana new exactly what had happened! Julie and Riku had run into Maleficent! She must of turned them.  
  
"Dana, Dana come on you know better than anyone this is the true me." Julie pulled out a staff, she also had a purple silk around her hand.  
  
"No, is that the wind tunnel?" Dana pointed at Julie's hand.  
  
(Anime terms Wind tunnel In the hit series Inyuasha the "monk" Miroku has this wind tunnel. It is a hole in his hand, much like a black hole that sucks up anything in its path. It is only stopped by a magic silk in which Julie and Miroku have.)  
  
"Yes, in fact I'm not to much happy to know that I could be eaten up by it, but yet it makes a super fighting weapon. I haven't got to try it out till now." Julie began slowly unwrapping the silk.  
  
(Think Dana, think) Dana knew the wind tunnel's potential. She had to stop it. (Got it!) "Please let this work," Dana formed he hands as a spirit gun, "Julie don't touch that silk!"  
  
"Or what, now Wi..." Julie began to unleash it.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" A light of energy flew from Dana stabbing Julie in the heart. "Julie, I had too...I...sorry...Jewels r u... Riku stay away!"   
  
Riku picked Julie up and disappeared into a dark portal.

"Riku you shouldn't have." Dana squeezed her fists and her energy spun around her.  
  
(Spirit Gun Use by Yusuke in yuyu hakusho. It is spirit energy concentrated into the finger and let out like a gun.)  
  
Dana breathed heavily, two spirits guns in one day was hard. And this terrible headache in the middle of the forehead isn't helping. It felt as though something was growing up there. Yeah right! Anyway Dana walked back into the first district, Cid offered her to stay in the shop for a home. He was going to his home after dark.  
  
"Thanks Cid." Dana smiled with a blanket and pillow in her hands, "This is really helpful."  
  
"Sure whatever, don't touch a thing kid." Cid walked out before Dana could counter his reply.  
  
Dana yawned and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
"Dana!" Rachel's father woke Dana from her sleep.  
  
"Huh what??" Dana sat up. (I'm back...)  
  
"Where's Rachel and Julie?" Her father asked.  
  
"Umm....Rach is in the little girls room and Jewels is changing." Dana said a little white lie. Rachel's father left the room for his bedroom. "I wonder how I could leave?" Dana went to touch the game, but before she reached it she found a portal in front of it, She looked at the clock. Midnight. "I knew it! Midnight! There is a portal!! Oh no its closing!" Dana couldn't leave her friends behind. So she dived in to find he self in the accessory shop head on the floor. "Ouch... I need to find Julie!"  
  
Knocking late on the door Dana waited outside Leon's house, "Leon!!"  
  
"What the...What now!" Leon rubbed his sleepy eyes.  
  
"Do you know how we got here?" Dana asked.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, Julie, Rachel, and I!"  
  
"Yes...come in." Leon led Dana in.  
  
Over to Kairi and Rachel   
  
"Where r we?" Kairi looked at the great jungle mass.  
  
"The jungle? But Kairi lost her heart...or did she?" Rachel whispered.  
  
"What?" Kairi turned around.  
  
"Nothing, just muttering." Rachel covered up, "So Kairi lost her heart here or somewhere else...Kairi we need to leave!" Rachel grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Why?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Cause something bad is going to happen!" Rachel began dragging her and at that moment monkey heartless surround them. "Oh no!"  
  
End of chappie! Hey Rachel here, great heartless and no protection devices everywhere, so Kairi lost her heart after they got separated hmmm...but where and will I follow? Where r u guys?


	8. Chapter 8 Not A GAME!

Welcome to my World  
Chapter 8 Not a game!

O and thanks for the heat from the wonderful flame my hot tub is really heating up! lol

Disclaimer I don't own...

1.Kingdom Hearts 2.Yuyuhakusho 3.Inyuasha 4.X men 5.Wolf's Rain (yes my friends did choose where their powers came from.)   
  
"R u saying we are not in a game!" Dana stood up angry at the idea.  
  
"Yes. See this is your world in a different dimension. See in your world people have a minor connection that just lets them see use as fiction characters." Yuffie explained.  
  
"But your real..." Dana concluded, "And this is an a real world?"  
  
Leon nodded, "Yes it is. And so r we. See I knew that you three were coming and I don't mean you and your friends specifically. See there is this legend of three magic warriors, one with the power of spirit energy, the other of curses, and the final one of shape shifting. And I knew the portal existed thanks to this other girl. "Leon explained.  
  
"Other girl?" Dana asked.  
  
"Yes, one from your dimension. She is evil indeed. She wears mostly all black and has totally mastered the portal entrances and exists." Yuffie answered.  
  
"Do you recall her name?"  
  
"Umm...It started with a G...Gabbi? Or something close to that matter." Yuffie giggled.  
  
"Okay..." How could Gabbi have got here? She never even played Kingdom Hearts. (Gabbi is another friend of Rachel, Dana, and Julie.) "How come I could enter through the portal?"  
  
"Well, I guess u must have spirit energy at large. Gabbi has only a little, but her powers grow stronger and the more she grows the more frighten Ansem gets."  
  
"Gabbi is with Ansem! Thanks Leon, but I got to go!" Dana ran out the door. "I can't believe Gabbi the source of evil in this world! I still can't believe this is a world I need to find Rachel before its too late."  
  
To Rachel   
  
"Stay back!" Rachel whimpered closer to Kairi. "Stay back or I'll...I'll bit you!" Rachel image through memories and an anime show hit her mind. Suddenly right then fear took over Rachel. She began to change form from Human to a pure white wolf. Sharp fangs and claws angry at the heartless. Kairi froze afraid, worried, not knowing. Rachel attacked each heartless with a tremendous bounce and attacks of pure protection. No one will hurt Kairi, Rachel though. Finally, all the heartless were gone Rachel transformed back.  
  
"What happened?" Kairi asked.  
  
"I think I have the power of shape shifting!" Rachel jumped with joy.  
  
"Oh, was that all. Huh what's that? AHHH!!!" Kairi screamed.  
  
"Kairi!" Rachel transformed into a leopard.  
  
To Dana(Who is with Sora in the jungle)  
  
"That was Kairi!" Sora yelled running in Kairi's direction, Dana led the run.  
  
When they got there a leopard sat over her, "NO! How dare you your evil creature!" Dana yelled at the leopard. Dana's blue energy circled around cracking every now and then. "How dare you..." She clutched her fist in her hand, "I will kill you..." She was in a position to launch a shotgun.  
  
(Anime terms SHOT GUN another form of Yusuke's spirit gun, it actually shots off hundreds of spirit guns at once like a machine gun.)  
  
Then the leopard began to transform, "Dana no!" Rachel stood there.  
  
Dana drew back her energy. "Transforming, shape shifting that must be you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
(Explains what Leon said, yes I'm too lazy to type it!)  
  
"Oh I see. So this isn't Kingdom Hearts."  
  
"No, its real life and Kairi's lost her heart here." Dana explained as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Dana, and Rachel headed back to the Gummi Ship. "Ouch!" Dana rubbed her forehead and halted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rachel asked steady her.  
  
"My head has been hurting right her, like something was growing. I'm a little worried"  
  
"Dana...You know Hiei's Jigen eye?" Rachel asked. (Its an eye that is in the middle of the forehand and allows its master to use darkness flame attacks!)  
  
"Yeah why? No I can't. What if...I don't wanna...." Dana panicked.  
  
"Here, I found it." It was a white cloth that Dana tied around her forehead.  
  
"Stupid energy! What if it doesn't go away!" Dana mumbled the whole ride back. "Umm...Rachel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Listen Julie and Gabbi, They're both here..."Dana stuttered. Like she had a speech impediment.  
  
"What! Oh my gosh, So you saw Jewels?" Rachel excitedly asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did...but I also shot her with the spirit gun." Dana didn't dare look at Rachel's face.  
  
"What why!" Rachel didn't understand why.  
  
"Shut up Rachel! She has the wind tunnel." Dana yelled back, Rachel saw her fists tightening and knew she was holding back something more.  
  
"What is it, what r u hiding?" Rachel asked more calmly now.  
  
"Gabbi...she's evil, she's making Ansem scared. Do you remember how hard Ansem was! Imaging someone even stronger...How can we win? And without the third legendary warrior?" Dana doubted.  
  
"With our power..." Rachel said.  
  
"So what some spirit energy and transforming, what good!" Dana shouted.  
  
"Not those silly powers, our power of friendship...It brought us this far...We can't turn back." Rachel smiled.  
  
"Let's hope so" Dana whispered as the gummi ship took off for another world. (I let Julie down who's says I won't for Rachel or Gabbi. Can I do this?)  
  
(Keep smiling, Keep shining  
  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
  
Cause that's what friends are for.  
  
For good times and bad times  
  
I'll be on your side forever more  
  
Cause that's what friends are for.)  
  
This chapter was dedicated to Felicia, a girl at our school who had cancer. Her birthday was May 5, she was 12 when she died on May 12. Today. Or at least the day I'm writing this. That song above we sang to her and we raised money for her buy selling paper chains so she could go to Disney World one last time. We sent their whole family. And now still today she lives on with the love, respect, and honor any one should have! Please pass on the word of Felicia, the dreamer!


	9. Chapter 9 Religon Division

Welcome to My World  
  
Chapter 9 Religion Division  
  
Author's note: This chapter is very personal, just so you ppl know   
  
The gummi ship finally landed in Traverse Town.  
  
"Finally!" Dana hopped out stretching, 'I hate being cooped up like that!'  
  
Rachel sighed as the group, which included Dana, Rachel, Kairi's body, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, headed into Leon's home. Leon didn't ask questions obviously telling everyone was angry at themselves and very tense! Sunrise cam slowly, Dana was sitting on the roof next to Rachel of the item shop. Rachel held a little cross necklace tightly in her hands. She started praying.  
  
"Please oh good lord..." Rachel began.  
  
"Can you shut up!" Dana yelled never looking at her.  
  
"What, Dana I was just praying..." Rachel angrily got fired up.  
  
"Well stop, its his fault we are here, just another stupid game of his." Dana glared into the sky.  
  
"What! Game, now you gone tooo far, you know everything happens for reasons and they aways work out." Rachel defended.  
  
"Oh yeah, then how come so many people died of the Black Death, and what about 911? Huh?" Dana continued. "What about Katherine? Felicia! What about my grandma! He killed them Rachel, He killed my mother! I HATE being his little pawn in his game of knock Dana over chess. He doesn't care about me he doesn't care about you!"  
  
Rachel couldn't speak she just closed her eyes and jumped down, 'No she's wrong. He wouldn't hurt me he wouldn't!' Rachel fought off Dana's words.  
  
Dana's head hung low, 'I Hate doing that to her, but there is no other way to make her see what I see.' Dana had a few teardrops on her cheeks, but her face should no emotion. 'Better go find her' Dana walked into the accessory shop.  
  
"Rachel?" Dana scanned the shop, but didn't find Rachel, "Cid have you seen my friend Rachel?"  
  
"Is she the dark brown short haired one then yes." Cid answered. "She came running through her up the ladder and out she looked really upset."  
  
"Thanks Cid." Dana smiled and ran back out the door and up the stairs leading to the 2nd district. She saw it was deserted. "Okay." Dana felt like something had happened. 'What if...' "No don't think what if!" Dana began running again checking all the hotel rooms, shops, houses. 'Where else...' Dana paused.  
  
Ding Ding The clock tower rang.  
  
"The clock tower!" Dana jogged up she found Rachel praying at the top by the edge. 'praying! Well isn't that peachy!' Dana began to turn away, but froze. 'If she is still praying after I told her how I felt does she care? No she doesn't, but who says I have to sink to her level.' "Rachel?" Dana kept her head to the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm just so angry and confused. I should've go punched a pillow or something not take it out on you." Dana looked up at her.  
  
"Its ok Chika." Rachel walked over to her and embraced her for a hug. Dana unhappily accepted.  
  
'Not like it matters to you.' Dana stepped back, "Well we are about to go to Aladdin's world. You coming?"  
  
"Yeah you bet!" Rachel happily joined Dana.  
  
They reached the 1st district in a matter of 5 minutes thanks to Dana's fast walk. Rachel got in first. Leon was there, he decided to come. He stopped Dana before she got in after Rachel.  
  
"You two got to be able to work with one another without any conflict." Leon commented with a serious voice and strong hold on Dana's shoulder.  
  
"And I should be the one to give up!?" Dana pulled away angrily and got in, knowing Leon wouldn't talk to her infront of Rachel. Everyone sat down and strapped in. The ship took off to Aladdin's world.  
  
( Religion is superstition  
  
and I don't need it anymore  
  
Don't try to convince me  
  
Don't try to show me  
  
Cause I made up my mind.)  
  
Another song I'm writing. This conflict between Dana and Rachel is in real life all the emotions in this fic from Dana are 100% true, cause I'm her I say rach's are 80% true gabbi's are 70% true and Jewel's are 75% true. Hey it's me Dana, Wow Aladdin I call carpet! I can't wait to see the cave of wonders! Treasure...man will Rachel ever see what I'm saying?! 


	10. Chapter 10 hold up

Welcome to my World

**Chapter 10 Hold up**

Hey Guy: It's so funny, people get all angry when you put down their stories so the go a flame your own, mainly its saying they knew you were right and so they try to hide their embarrassment by flaming your story. I think the hot tub just gets warmer and warmer every time they flame me. lol, anyway here you go guys.---

They entered the world at the worst time, a sand storm was hitting on the outskirts of town. Donald managed to land the gummi ship with one or two bruises. Donald got out first with Sora behind him then Leon, Goofy, Dana, and finally Rachel. Spiting sand out of their moths and rubbing it out of their eyes, the storm clamed and they could see Aladdin's home.

"I wonder if this follows the story line?" Rachel asked Sora before realizing it was him.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were Dana..." Rachel blushed and slowed down to allow Dana to catch up with her. "So do you think this will follow the game?"

"No, I think Aladdin will be here, but Jasmine will still be hiding from Maleficent and the heartless." Dana's tone was very dull and she never once turned her head or gaze from Aladdin's home.

"It's a miracle no heartless have shown up." Sora walked next to Donald and Goofy.

"Yeah." Donald said in his funky voice he has.

"You sure bet." Goofy's shield swayed as the walked.

Sora began climbing the pole to Aladdin's house. The rest of them followed with little complaints except from Rachel.

"I was never good in gym, I'll never be..." She trailed on till the reached the top to find Aladdin and Jasmine along with the rest of their group. 

"Hi, my names Sora this is Donald, Goofy, Leon, Dana, and Rachel." Each of us waved as Sora introduced us.

"Hey, I'm Aladdin this is Jasmine, Genie, Carpet, Abu." Aladdin pointed to each of his team.

"We're looking for the keyho...oh..." Goofy stopped himself not sure if Aladdin new of the keyblade and key hole.

"We we're wondering have you seen any heartless?" Dana asked, 'We have to find Julie, I'm not waiting around for Sora.'

"Heartless? You mean those little black dudes, yeah just bet a bunch of them in the cave of wonders, but hey keep coming after Jasmine." Genie answered for Dana.

"Do you mind if we borrow your carpet?" Rachel asked more excited before thinking. "We liked to take care of these heartless, but we need a way of traveling."

"Sure, I'll come with you." Aladdin said then turned to Jasmine, "You stay here, safe."

Jasmine nodded, "Dana, you and Rachel and Aladdin go together, try and find the, you know and if you do find us." Sora gave the orders and off hey split. 

Aladdin drove the carpet, seeing as neither Rachel nor I knew how. We were going to the cave of wonders, or so we thought until we hit a barrier. Carpet crashed and we all hit the sand just as quickly. When we managed to stand up in front of us stood a giant. It looked like a Robot made of gold with sharp silver claws along with the ability to make fireballs. Aladdin drew a sword, he must have taken it from a heartless. He led the charge, unsure Dana and Rachel didn't summon their powers, but went to help.

Sora, Donald, Goofy.

"Take this!" Sora just finished off the last heartless the group had been fighting. The walked down the alley to see Jasmine hiding behind pots as heartless neared her. "Fire!" Sora sent a fireball flying at the heartless killing it and as a reaction several more appeared.

"Ice!" Donald yelled sending a miniature blizzard at a couple while Goofy charged them with their shields.

The heartless were gone and Sora went to turn to where Jasmine was, SHE'S GONE! "Jasmine?" Sora called out.

"Princess?" Donald and Goofy echoed. The three ran out into the alley. "What!" Sora looked around people had changed the blockades around, now blocking the palace was some pots and planks. "Now where do we do?" He looked at the ledges with his curiosity boiling over, "Come on!"

Dana, Rachel, Aladdin

"Hah!" Aladdin sliced the beast, but it seemed to have no affect. In return the beast flung Aladdin into the nearest barrier wall.

"We're no use if we don't summon our powers!" Rachel yelled over silence that was mounting.

"True, but..." Dana hesitated... "We must." Dana relaxed then closed her eyes and when she reopened her energy flew up. At first in a rush of blue clouds then just wind seem to circle her.

"I know!" Rach closed her eyes the transformed into a Tiger, 'The speed and my claws will help.'

"Ready?" Dana looked at Rachel, Rachel went into a pounce motion.

The robot turned on it side and was spinning towards them. It didn't seem to frighten them, that was surprising seeing as the two had only battle at the most once or twice. Aladdin was up and charging again, it seemed no matter if this was like the game or not he still was a hot head. It came with in a couple feet and the two girls jumped, it was too soon to jump though anyone with battle experience would know that for the creature turned and spun directly at Rachel's back. Then hit her, sending her soaring back into her human form and into sand about six or seven feet away. Aladdin took several good hits at the beast before getting knocked out. Mean while Dana had been watching with a daze look, but she wasn't really watching she was powering up.

'This attack has to do it' She thought closing her eyes...

Sora, Donald, Goofy

The three hovered on a ledge looking down watching Jafar and Maleficent holding Jasmine.

"Oh no!" Sora looked down at her knowing he had to save her, "Jasmine!" Sora jumped down Keyblade drawn ready for battle.

"Ah, Keyblade master." Maleficent began, "So nice to see you still alive." She lied.

Sora glared at her until Donald broke the silence, "Release the Princess!"

Jafar laughed, "Let her go, but we need her to open the door."

"Door? What Door!" Sora shouted over to Jafar, but Jafar just chuckled.

"Hope your friends are fairing equally." Maleficent smiled and backed off with Jafar into a portal.

"NO!" Sora tried to grab, but it was a late reaction. "What's she mean?" Sora asked Donald.

"I dunno." Donald shrugged. "Hey where's Leon!?"

All of sudden the earth roared and it felt like it came from the desert, "Let's get out of here!" Sora yelled fleeing for the door.

Dana, Rachel, and Aladdin

Dana removed her headband to reveal the Jigen Eye, 'I must admit I'm afraid of using this attack...' Soon purple energy had taken place of her pure, blue energy. 'The dragon of the darkness flame.' The creature had taken notice to Dana's vulnerable position and was charging full speed. 'Now!' Dana went to summon the dragon, but her head became light and she almost lost her balance, 'What happen?' Dana stood still in a haze, but soon she realized the creature was closing in, 'Oh no!' Dana went to jump, but the creature nagged her. Still it had enough force to send her flying and bouncing off the barrier wall and knocking her out.

"Dana!" Rachel shouted, but in a confusing of panic she couldn't remember her mega potion.

'So this is what it's like when you pass out?' Dana felt like she was floating, but it was dark. No light anywhere. 'I'm only knocked out right?' Dana had the thought of panic, but was clam and collected, and emotionless. 'I feel weak, tired.' The truth was she was in a dilemma and Rachel was her only way out, but would Rachel pull it off.

Hey guy: Ok, I went back to school and now its like three months later! Sorry Guys! Anyway, can Rachel pull it off, or is there another way?---


	11. Chapter 11 Got so Far

Welcome to My World

Chapter 11 Go so Far

"Great now what?" Rachel saw Aladdin and Dana now knocked out.

"Rachel!" Sora went to run in, but the barrier bounced him, Donald and Goofy back into the sand dunes."Sora! I can't beat the creature its too strong and Aladdin and Dana aren't much help right now." Rachel said nodding to Aladdin and Dana, who were still knocked out.

"Move out of the way!" Donald yelled at Rachel, who had forgotten about the beast, which was now heading straight for her.

Rachel thought of running, but she was no athlete, so against her true wishes she closed her eyes and transformed into a crow. She flew high above the beast avoiding its blow as it struck the barrier causing the rest of the group to step back. Rachel hovered catching her breath, but still unaware of her potion. 'What was that beast venerable to?' Rachel thought. 'I can't remember.' She said dolefully looking down at soaring, 'If only he could fight, I know he's destined to beat the darkness.' Rachel got an idea she flew down and landed on the ground, but didn't transform back she stood there watching the golden giant tumble toward her. Once it had come near enough and far away from Sora she flew up and back to Sora.

"What should I do?" Rachel pleaded looking desperate into Sora's eyes.

"Well, you have to beat the monster." Goofy commented from the back.

"I didn't win battles by myself you know, Goofy and Donald helped a lot. Maybe you need your friends to help..." Sora closed his eyes scanning his memory, "Maybe a potion could help?"

"My mega potion! Ok here we go..." Rachel threw it in the air, "Mega potion!"

The bottle exploded sending green lights twinkling down to Rachel, Aladdin, and Dana. Dana felt a tingle through her whole body, 'What's going on?' Suddenly Dana felt her sense returning and light was coming too! When she opened her eyes she was back to the desert. 'Whoa, that was weird.' She noticed Rachel dodging by turning into a crow and Aladdin charging the beast.

"Ok..." Dana got a firm grip on her sword and charged the beast just had Aladdin did. "Haa!" She struck it perfectly and the same time Aladdin did. "Yes!" Dana yelled happily when the barrier faded and Sora, Donald, and Goofy came running in, but then the barrier went back up. 'We only weakened it?'

"Haaa! Take this!" Sora sliced the beast left arm with his jungle blade. 'This blade is awesome, Thanks Tarzan!'

The beast shook backwards after Donald's ice attack and Goofy's spin attack. Then it rumbled and fell into a pile of rumble, and not only seconds after that did it glow and dissolve into a crystal heart, which landed into Sora's hands.

"When did you get that blade?" Dana asked pointing at the Jungle Blade.

"A guy named Tarzan dropped it, but I think he meant to give it to me. I think he may need my help in his world." Sora said looking in the direction of the gummi ship and back at Aladdin with regretful eyes. "Aladdin..." Sora looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry, but Jafar he took Jasmine."

"What! How did he get to her!" Aladdin said outraged.

"Hey, Al buddy, calm down." Genie appeared.

"Let's go back..." Aladdin said.

"Sora what about the key...oh." Goofy covered his mouth almost releasing their true desire, the keyhole.

"Aladdin I still think I can find her, but we must go to the cave of wonders." Sora said lying, he knew Jafar had taken Jasmine, but he didn't believe to the cave.

"You think? Alright then let's go!" Aladdin jumped on the carpet Rachel turned in a crow again and then Goofy, Dana, Sora, and Donald piled onto the carpet.

They flew for a few minutes until they reached the Cave of Wonders. It was shape light a tiger head and had purple glowing eyes then heartless appeared. Everyone jumped off of carpet and began to knock a heartless out one by one.

"They won't stop coming!" Rachel said transforming to her human form for seconds.

Sora nodded in agreement then looked at the eyes, "Donald, Goofy keep the heartless busy."

"No problem." Donald said firing power at everyone that came close to him or Sora.

Sora ran up to the tiger and ran around to its back, He attacked its eyes slashing them with his Keyblade. Sora was almost finished when a heartless got on top and was sneaking toward his back, "Sora!" Donald yelled, but with everything going on he could hear, "My magic can't reach that far!"

"Mine might be able to..." Dana said forming her hands like a gun, "Spirit gun!" She shot it, 'Please don't hit Sora!' She prayed repeatedly. The energy didn't hit Sora or the heartless, in fact, it was several feet off. 'Darn it!'

"You need some practice." Snickered Donald.

"You need some practice..." Dana said under her breath, but her shot had done one thing, Sora had seen the heartless and knocked it off.

"HAA!!" Her attacked the last eye. Time seemed to slow to nearly a stop and it felt so odd as though floating right then the eye blasted sending Sora down to the ground. 

But that kid was like a cat and landed on his feet perfectly. The cave was back to normal and they could enter.

"A cave." Dana said staring uncomfortably as the others wondered in.

"Duh, Cave of Wonders. What did you think it was? You're not scared are you Ms Dana?" Rachel teased.

"No! And I don't have to depend on make believe characters either to get me through this!" Dana stomped past her.

'Arrr, what the nerve!' Rachel boiled over as she marched in behind Dana.

"Don't touch any of the treasure!" Aladdin yelled to the rest of the group.

"Ok!" Sora nodded taking out his Keyblade. Heartless sprain up. "Haa! Take this!" Sora began fighting his way through the heartless. 

"Fire!" Donald cast a spell on several heartless at once. "Alright!" Donald jumped with joy and continued hitting more with fire, ice, and thunder.

Finally the heartless were gone, but the group came to a fork in the road. One stair case spiraled down to a dark unknown place the other went straight across leading who knows where. Sora decided to take the upper path with Donald and Goofy, but Aladdin wanted to go with them. Dana and Rachel headed downstairs afraid, but willing.

'I hate the dark, I hate the dark!' Rachel thought repeatedly in her head as the light faded and the enter the murky mist of the under chambers. "I can't swim!" Rachel stomped.

"So?" Dana asked and waded in then when it reached too deep she began to breaststroke. "Are you coming?" Dana turned at the other end once she could stand.

"I can't swim!" Rachel hissed staring coldly at the water.

"Maybe you can't, but animals can. And you could also fly." Dana pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Right!" Rachel transformed into her common crow and fly to the other land block. "Easy."

"Sure. Come on we have to find a pillar." Dana said trying to decide between two paths, which one to choose? "This way!" Dana marched in the direction she hoped was the way to this pillar thing.

"A pillar why?" Rachel asked.

"Remember we have to attack it in order for Sora to lock the keyhole." Dana took another turn down another passage. "Where is it?" Dana was losing her sense of direction.

"I think we were already do..." Rachel began, but was rudely interrupted by Dana.

"Shut up! Like you've been a major help? Ha!" Dana stepped aside, "You lead the path." She smirked.

"Fine!" Rachel said and took lead.

-------- To Sora! ----------

"Haa!" Sora finished off the last of their fifth round of heartless, "They never end!"

"Come on!" Aladdin yelled as they entered a room full of treasure and fire places. "Wow, I never seen this room before!"

"Really?" Donald said in a sardonic tone.

"You think the you-know-what would be around here?" Sora whispered to Goofy.

"Yeah." Goofy agreed and began searching.

------- To Dana and Rachel! -------

"This way!" Rachel shouted.

"No I remember, trust me!" Dana said pulling Rachel's wrist and walking into a room, "See, it's the pillar! Now, all I got to do is hit it dead on!" Dana formed her spirit gun. "Spirit Gun!"

Dana's energy flew cracking the pillar and reducing it to a pile of rumble.

------ To Sora! -------

The room shook and a pillar moved revealing a door way. Sora pushed it open to enter a room that had some old ruins and a lot of sand. Jafar floated down smiling evilly at them.

"Jafar where's Jasmine?" Aladdin asked in a outrage as he raised his fist.

"She's is fine." Jafar laughed with the evil grin his face.

"I asked where she is!" Aladdin walked forward into the middle of the circle, which had water in it.

"Why does it matter to you, boy? You'll be dead before you ever see her again!" Jafar laughed and rose in the air holding Aladdin's lamp.

"Genie!" Aladdin looked in shock at his stolen lamp.

"Now parish!" Jafar said lifting his hand in the air and sending rocks flying around Aladdin.

"Move back!" Sora yelled as him, Donald, and Goofy avoiding a rocky death. Sora drew his jungle Keyblade. "Haa!" He charged Jafar, but Jafar lifted himself higher to avoid the attack. "Coward!"

"Am I?" With that Jafar zapped Sora with his serpent staff.

"Ouch..." Sora rubbed his head, but got on his feet. "Gravity!' Sora called out using a magic spell he learned from Donald sending Jafar to the ground. "Haa!" He flew and got a couple good strikes before Jafar rose again. "Coward!" Sora yelled dodging Jafar's serpent strike. "Gravity! Thunder! Take this!" Sora slashed Jafar after several magic attacks.

"Fire! Ice!" Donald cast a couple spells too.

Finally Jafar fell, but brought out the lamp. "Genie, I wish I was a Genie!" Jafar roared laughing his evil laugh as magic swirled around him and transformed him, but the ground began to shake. Sora, Aladdin, Donald, and Goofy jumped on a rock and looked down to see a lava pit.

"Jafar must have gone down there!" Sora yelled as he jumped down.

The reached the lava pit and saw Iago holding a lamp. Then Jafar rose from the lava and though fire balls at them. They all scattered.

"Get the lamp!" Sora yelled as he took several good strikes from it. "Gravity!" Sora cast his spell keeping Iago down and attacking the lamp.

Finally Iago let go of the lamp and tossed it to Aladdin, who through it into the lava.

"No!!!!!!" Jafar yelled as the lamp melted along with him.

The ground began shaking again, "Look carpet!" The flew back up to the upper level to see Maleficent hold Jasmine.

"Jasmine! Let her go!" Aladdin yelled.

"Can't foolish Boy, I need her see she's one of the Princess of Heart and is a part of a key o open a door." Maleficent disappeared, Jasmine in arms, into a portal. Revealing the keyhole behind her.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled as Sora walked up to the keyhole and his Keyblade did the rest sealing the keyhole. Donald and Goofy dragged Aladdin on the carpet and Sora jumped on too!

"The cave is collapsing! We have to go now!" Donald yelled as Sora began steering the carpet out of the cave.

--------- To Dana and Rachel ---------

"What's going on?" Rachel asked looking at the ceiling.

"Move!" Dana pushed Rachel out of a way f the falling boulder. "Let's go!" Dana grabbed Rachel's wrist and began running up the nearest staircase.

"We'll never out run the cave!" Rachel said following close.

"Got a better idea?!" Dana yelled continuing running and dragging Rachel.

'Yeah I do!' Rachel thought transforming into a horse and running next to Dana as she hopped on.

Rachel ran as fast as her horse legs could carry her. The exit was only seconds a way and Sora came Flying behind them and the zoomed out just as the cave collapsed. Rachel transformed right after bucking Dana off.

"What was that for!" Dana shouted standing up.

"Let's go!" Sora yelled waiting for Dana to climb on the carpet and Rachel transformed in a crow again.

They reached the town in defeat. They stood in Aladdin's home. "Sora, take this." Aladdin handed Sora the Three Wishes Keyblade. "And Genie go with them, please bring back Jasmine."

"We'll try!" Sora nodding taking Genie's lamp. The groups waved by and got on the gummi ship.

"Where are we going Sora?" Dana asked from behind.

"We're going to restock in Traverse town." Sora said directing a path for Traverse Town. They would be there in a little under 10 minutes. ' I wish I could've helped Jasmine too.' Sora gloomed over his thought.

( I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter)

-------- Song: In the End, Hope you liked! --------------


End file.
